cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lukehar Republic
Nation Information Lukehar Republic is a growing, mostly developed, and old nation at 328 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Lukehar Republic work diligently to produce Uranium and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Lukehar Republic will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Lukehar Republic to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Lukehar Republic does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Lukehar Republic detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government of Lukehar Republic has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of Lukehar Republic will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Nation History on April the 17th a new nation created by some Local Kazakh's and Russians on North Kazakhstan/Russian border appeared and for many months nothing much happened, Darth Blitzer president of the republic worked to get aid brought to his nation, and all was well. at first Lukehar Republic joined MHA for protection and later went to join his friend in OIN Summer Time change in the summer of 07 with Blitzers friend going mostly inactive he went to join another friend, Princessro07 in OFS, this put the Lukehar Republic in a dire situation as OFS was a political mess being a GATO breakoff and allies of GOONS Unjust War on September 9th the Unjust Path and ~ went to war, OFS led by Gonzocar foolishy brought OFS into a war alongside GOONS and attacked NoV NOI later went on to attack OFS and Lukehar Republic found itself fighting for it's life, fighting for days against top notch members of NOI who went on to siege the capital Kievr but did not totally destroy the city, many died fighting for their nation and did much damage to their enemies but the little nation stood no chance against the big powers, and when the war ended the people of Lukehar Republic were happy it was finally over (This section is dedicated to the 23,698 men and women who gave their lives defending the Lukehar Republic against the NOI menace, may they rest in peace) Rebuilding and Capital movement the Lukehar Republic began it's rebuilding with foreign aid and started to get back to where it was before it was totally destroyed in the Unjust war, but it was easy to tell that the current capital city Kievr was untenable, quickly taking his remaining citizens and military, Darth Blitzer moved went and took the capital of Kazakhstan, Astana as his own and began building his capital there